


没想你（这么说的话是慌）

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without trust there is no relationship, there is no us. We've ended now, but to say I don't miss you would be a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	没想你（这么说的话是慌）

**Author's Note:**

> Mark might be out of character.

"You're too touchy-feely with everyone!" 

Jackson turned around to glare at Mark, one eyebrow raised. He had no idea why his boyfriend was acting this way. Too touchy-feely? Did Mark not know him? This was how he acted with everyone, after all, why was Mark getting all upset over this? 

"What's wrong with that?"

" _What's wrong with that_?" Mark repeated back at him incredulously. "What do you  _mean_ , what's wrong with that? I'm your  _boyfriend_ , shouldn't your touches be exclusive to me?"

He knew. Mark knew that it was in Jackson's personality to be like that with everyone, to initiate skinship with other people despite them just being friends. Mark didn't have anything against it at first, really, but it had begun to get overboard. He didn't have anything against Bambam, but when the younger boy was sitting on Jackson's lap the entire time they were at Jaebum's house for a movie, well,  _that_  was too much, wasn't it?

"You know that I only have you," Jackson fired back almost immediately. "Why are you suddenly so insecure now? Just because I happen to be a little more friendly with the others-"

"You're starting to act like you're flirting with them, all right?!" Mark shouted. 

Jackson stopped speaking abruptly. Mark hardly ever raised his voice, and when he did, it was normally because of something serious. Jackson had never been on the receiving end of the other's shouts before, and he had once told himself that he never would. But here he was. 

"Flirting?" Jackson scoffed after he had recovered enough from the shock. "Mark, what you're saying now is basically telling me that you don't trust me."

"I trust you," Mark retorted, hands burying themselves in his hair. "I do trust you, it's just that..."

Jackson shook his head, staring at the older. "You don't. If you think that I'm being overly friendly with others and that concerns you, then you obviously don't trust me enough."

"A relationship starts with trust, Jackson," Mark replied, his voice suddenly low. "We've been together for long enough that we've gotten past that."

"Maybe we haven't."

Mark looked up, eyes wide and lips parted. Jackson was implying that they hadn't been trusting each other? Was that it? Jackson was trying to say that, despite having been together - as friends for 8 years and lovers for 3 of those - for so long, they never really had a proper relationship?

"Maybe we should take a break, then," Jackson suggested, looking away. He didn't really want to look at Mark for this. He'd been with the older for a long time now, and it was painful to do this, yes, but if Mark didn't trust him, then what was the point?

Mark stared at Jackson in disbelief, as though wondering when Jackson would burst into laughter and tell him that it was a joke. But the other didn't, and Mark was left continuing his almost zombie-like stare at Jackson. "Are you saying that we should break up?"

"You obviously don't trust me," Jackson said with a huff, running his hand through his hair aggressively, ruffling it. "Why continue this when we're not into it?"

"You could just stop-"

"But I won't, Mark," Jackson turned to Mark with serious eyes and an even more serious tone of voice. "I won't. This is in my personality, and it's something that you've known and managed to deal with for the past 8 years of our friendship and the past 3 years of our relationship. Suddenly you tell me that you can't handle it, and I'm supposed to just suddenly cut off a part of myself for you? That's not how relationships work, Mark."

And Mark knew. He knew that Jackson made sense, that Jackson  _was_  making sense. But he didn't want to agree with him, because how could he? The moment he did, Jackson would be leaving his life, leaving  _him_  and Mark didn't know if he could deal with that. 

"I'll just leave, then," Jackson said suddenly when Mark didn't response. "I'll come back for my stuff another time. See you around."

"Wait, Jackson-"

The door swung close. 

* * *

It had been 8 months.

8 months since Jackson Wang had walked out of his life. Mark would be lying if he said he didn't miss the younger, but he didn't want to admit it. He wasn't lying if he didn't admit it, after all, he just wasn't telling the truth. The whole truth, at least. 

"Mark?" Jinyoung called, waving a hand in front of his eyes. "Are you okay? You've been staring into space for the past 10 minutes."

Mark's attention snapped back to Jinyoung, who was smiling at him, albeit with a face of concern. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head, turning back to his current lover. Seeing Jackson around anytime wasn't a good thing, and the fact that the other had just walked past the cafe that he and Jinyoung were in wasn't the best thing he would have chosen to happen.

"I'm fine; Sorry," Mark apologised, smiling sheepishly at Jinyoung. He nodded at the waiter when their parfaits came, taking the chocolate cigar from his own chocolate one and biting into it, winking at the other. It caused Jinyoung to burst into peals of laughter, soft and musical, a lilting tilt to them. Mark laughed along and pretended he didn't miss the near maniacal laughter of Jackson's.

* * *

Of all the people that he had expected to see when he walked past the cafe window, Mark would have been the last. After all, he hadn't seen him since the last time he went back to take all his stuff back from the older's apartment, and that meeting had been by chance, since he had planned it so that he - hopefully - wouldn't have run into Mark, only for it to have failed. It had been awkward, to say the least.

The window in the cafe had been large, and Mark had been sitting opposite someone else that Jackson didn't bother paying attention to. He had been smiling, and Jackson felt a familiar ache in his chest. 

A harsh tug pulled him out of his reverie, and a voice that was berating him for not paying attention to where he was going registered in his mind. "Jackson, watch where you're going; You almost ran into that boy just now!" Bambam's voice trailed up to him, and Jackson turned to look at his lover. 

"Ah," Jackson grinned, rubbing the back of his neck in slight shame. "Sorry, Bambam."

The younger boy gave him a narrow-eyed look for a few moments, before sighing and nodding, linking his hands with Jackson's again. "Watch out, okay?"

"Mm," Jackson replied, pretending that he didn't miss the feel of Mark's more calloused palm against his - rough from all the martial arts tricking that he did - and continued on his way.

* * *

I don't miss you at all. (But to say that out loud would be a lie.)


End file.
